DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application): This is a proposal for 4 predoctoral and 1 postdoctoral traineeships as a complementary training program in connection with T32 HD 07014. It is built on the outstanding NICHD training program in the Center for Demography and Ecology (CDE) at UWM. The program will build on the interdisciplinary integration of research and teaching provided by the departments of Sociology and Economics, the Institute on Aging, and other departments and institutes, such as a strong and growing program in family studies and life course perspectives. The Center for Demography has a long-term record of successful training and placement of its graduates. The first 5-year cycle of this complementary program and subsequent extensions of it have succeeded both in training good students and in helping to integrate the community of researchers working on aging-related topics. The objective of this complementary program is to recruit and prepare promising students for careers in the social demography of aging, and to train them in multi-disciplinary life-course perspectives. The trainee activities are expected to focus on issues of midlife development, intergenerational relations, and health, in which data and faculty resources are especially strong at UWM. This proposal focuses on a combination of disciplinary and cross-disciplinary training with research apprenticeships and continuing training seminars in demography and in life-course and aging research. Participation in the principal investigator s seminars will be a central part of the training program.